Cascabel
by LadyOfDarknessK
Summary: "Un verdadero amor no es aquel que solo lo dice con palabras bonitas, sino aquel que lo demuestra y da el todo por el todo." [Tom/Bill] [Tokio Hotel] [Femmslash]


**Clasificada:** K (5+)  
**Categoría: **Slash **Personajes: **Bill, Tom  
**Advertencias:** Cambio de sexo, Contenido Lésbico, Incesto - No relacionado  
**Género:**Romántico, Universo Alterno  
**Pareja Principal:**Bill - Tom

Disclaimer**:** _Ninguna de las personas reales aquí me pertenecen, solamente las uso para entretener sin motivo de ofender a nadie, lo demás es de mi imaginación…_

* * *

Cascabel

Si había algo que Tomie amaba por sobre todas las cosas, era escuchar un suave ronroneo en la morena que tenía entre sus brazos; amaba ese sonido relajado que le indicaba que lo que hacia estaba bien.

Sintió un golpeteo en su rostro y sin inmutarse siguió enredando mechones de cabello negro entre sus dedos, bien sabía que no era más que la esponjosa cola de Billie demandando su atención.

Contempló el rostro en calma de la chica semiconsciente, quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios completamente ajena a todo, menos a Tomie acariciando su cabello.

—Si cada vez que me sienta mal, me trataras así, quiero enfermarme diario —dijo estirándose hasta que sus extremidades se lo permitieron, retomando su sonoro ronroneo.

—Ni lo creas, es solo por esta vez —.Tomie sonrió mientras sus orejas largas y peludas se erguían escuchando los ruidos a su alrededor.

—Vamos conejita, tienes que mimarme —. Refutó Billie haciendo sus ya tan famosos ojos de cordero, Tomie bufó desviando la mirada tratando de escapar de la marrón.

—Eres insufrible. —Le gruño intentando alejarla pero la pelinegra, previendo tal acción se abrazó a la cintura de la chica de rastas haciéndola sonrojar mientras tallaba su mejilla en su vientre plano haciendo que el ronroneo se intensificara.

Tomie sintió como la pequeña mota peluda que tenía por cola se estremecía ante el calor que despedía la gatita entre sus brazos, la cola de esta se enroscó en su cuello apretando, soltando segundos después siendo cambiada por los labios carnosos de Billie.

—Alguien podría vernos —Tomie la separó de su cuerpo notando cómo las triangulares orejas negras se pegaban al cráneo —. Aunque no quiera debemos…

—Ya, entendí. —Billie contestó cortante dándose la vuelta aún en las piernas de la de rastas quien solo suspiró alzando a la morena en sus brazos. Esta soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa del movimiento aferrándose al níveo cuello —¡Tomie!

—No grites, no quiero que papá venga —frunció su nariz mientras ambas movían sus orejas intentando captar algún sonido. Nada. Seguían solas.

La cargó hasta su habitación depositándola en la cama antes de que sus labios buscaran los suyos. El beso fue dulce, cargado de sorpresa los primeros segundos pero después convertirse en una caricia llena de amor.

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió la chica de rastas mientras se deslizaba por el cuello de Billie. La gatita sonrió empezando a ronronear por las caricias a las que era sometida. Se removió inquieta sin dejar de producir ese sonido hasta capturar una de las orejas de Tomie entre sus dedos.

—Mi dulce conejita —dijo obteniendo como respuesta un siseo —. Vamos, eres adorable.

—No quiero —se cruzó de brazos dejando de lado lo que hacía mientras fruncía el ceño.

Billie se rió internamente ante la actitud infantil que había tomado la chica conejo, sabía que había dado justo en su ego de no-soy-una-niña-linda de la que hacía gala cada que podía. Se abrazó a Tomie notando cómo su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse rodeándola con sus esbeltos brazos.

—¿Ni por mi? —sus pestañas aletearon en repetidas ocasiones dándole ese aspecto dulce que tantos sentimientos producían en la rubia; dándose por vencida asintió besándola otra vez.

—Por ti, seria todo lo que quisieras —Tomie admitió sonrojándose cuando Billie alzó una ceja de manera sugerente, impulsándola a cambiar de tema —.Tengo algo para ti.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar donde la caja de terciopelo negro estaba, sin más se separó de la morena abriendo su escondite para regresar sobre sus pasos tendiéndole el presente a la chica gato.

Billie se demoro admirando la manera en que las delgadas y pequeñas manos de su compañera temblaban ligeramente ante la ansiedad, de cómo las mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse y una de sus orejas se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—Tómalo de una buena vez —le riñó Tomie con el ceño fruncido tentada a arrojarle el presente en plena cara si no la obedecía en los próximos cinco segundos. Para suerte de Billie algo en sus instintos gatunos le dejó en claro que su compañera no bromeaba con la amenaza escondida en sus palabras.

—Qué genio conejita —rió risueña acomodándose boca abajo en la cama, sosteniéndose con los codos mientras miraba aún la caja dándole pequeñas vueltas. Sabía que estaba jugando con la paciencia de Tomie, pero le divertía de sobre manera la forma en la que se removía inquieta.

Un ruido en el interior hizo que su cola se tensara un segundo para dar pie a que el ronroneo se intensificara cuando reconoció dicho sonido. Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron en busca de otros que se rehusaban a dejarse embrujar, al darse cuenta que no conseguiría hacer que Tomie la mirara una de las garras de Billie se dirigió a abrir el paquete en sus manos.

En su interior se encontraba un cascabel dorado, uno que Billie conocía muy bien. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al comprender la muda aceptación de la proposición que años atrás en uno de sus momentos de sinceridad le había hecho a Tomie.

—¿Es-estas segura? —tartamudeo, no porque no lo deseara, al contrario su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con algo más que instinto; algo mucho más antiguo que eso.

—Estoy segura de mis sentimientos por ti —dejó en claro Tomie acercándose aún sin ver a Billie, una cosa era estar segura de lo que sentía y una muy diferente lo que era correcto.

La gatita se acercó sin vacilar en sus movimientos tomando entre sus labios los de la chica de rastas quien mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados al igual que sus puños, estaba temblando de anticipación, Billie lo sabía.

El beso no subió de intensidad aún si ambas lo deseaban, solo se dedicaron a saborear a la otra; su primera vez juntas debía ser especial. Tomie escuchó ronronear a Billie de manera diferente, encontrando dicho sonido relajante.

—Te amo —musitó Tomie cuando se separaron solo lo suficiente para verse, perdiéndose en las orbes avellana de Billie, notando que los labios de esta empezaban a curvarse en una sonrisa, sintiendo las garras subiendo su blusa arañando su piel.

Billie se acercó hacia sus pequeñas heridas superficiales mientras que con su lengua repasaba el contorno de las marcas, estaba dejándose ganar por su instinto de seducción gatuno, era más que obvio. La pregunta era si Tomie estaba dispuesta a seguirla en ello.

Las orejas de Tomie se movían de un lado a otro captando todos los sonidos en la habitación, pero por sobre todos, el sonido del ronroneo de Billie era el que atontaba sus sentidos. No era más que la presa a punto de ser devorada, ella lo sabía. Era solo un indefenso roedor en las fauces del felino.

—También te amo —contestó la gatita sonriendo mientras se escurría bajo la playera mordiendo sobre el sostén uno de los suaves pechos de Tomie haciéndola jadear, sus manos que hasta ese momento se encontraban inertes reaccionaron empezando a dar de tirones peleando contra la blusa de Billie quien solo atinó a reír hasta que tosió un poco captando la atención de las orejas sobre las rastas.

—Billie —empezó intentando alejarla al darse cuenta que aun no se encontraba del todo bien, peleando por sacarla de debajo de su ropa. —Sal de ahí gatita

—Sabes que no habrá otra oportunidad así — la morena se abrazó a su cuerpo enterrando la cara entre los senos de Tomie ocasionándole una risa haciendo que pataleara; una idea perversa cruzó por la mente de Billie. Infló sus mejillas soplando sonoramente ocasionando otra risa en la de rastas esta vez más sonora.

—¡Quita! —Tomie intentó de nueva cuenta sacarla pero solo consiguió que la chica gato siguiera con sus juegos, la cola negra se movía de un lado a otro. Deslizó su mano por toda la columna de Billie deteniéndola y haciendo que frotara el cuerpo contra el suyo ante las sensaciones eléctricas que mandaba dicho toque. —Quiero hacerlo sin prisas, y sobre todo que te sientas bien.

—Estoy bien. —Gruñó Billie con mala cara aún sin salir de su escondite, mirando a Tomie a través del cuello de su camiseta.

Aún cuando Tomie se lo negara a ella misma bien sabía que la que mandaba era Billie, pero en esta ocasión no cedería, se quedó completamente quieta soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras movía sus orejas en busca de algún sonido que le indicara que su familia había llegado, pero nada.

—Bien, has conmigo lo que quieras. —Habló solemnemente retirando sus manos a sus costados lejos de la chica gato quien frunció el ceño.

—Me haces parecer una mala chica.

—¿Y no lo eres? —rebatió haciendo que saliera de debajo de su camisa, el cabello alborotado hizo que Tomie soltara una carcajada que murió rápidamente al ver el ceño de Billie. —Era una broma —se enderezó lo suficiente para besar los labios carnosos aún tensos. Bien sabía que estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas. —Quiero muchas cosas, pero por sobre ellas te quiero a ti, bien y conmigo; esperé demasiados años para tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos. Tenemos que hacerlo bien, esto —pausó un poco sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban carmín — es especial para mí.

—Para mí también lo es —Billie cedió abrazando a Tomie acariciando sus orejas, la sintió estremecerse.

—Siempre has sido una impulsiva —concedió la portadora de rastas rubias mientras en su mente se instalaba la imagen de una Billie de apenas siete años dándole el cascabel que ahora descansaba a un lado de ellas cómo muestra de pertenencia. —¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

—Nadie tiene el brillo en tus ojos, la manera en que sonríes y se achican tus ojos es única, tus detalles —acaricio la mejilla de Tomie con dulzura impropia de ella. —Pequeños detalles que me hicieron amarte aun cuando estabas con ese pequeño corazón roto.

Tomie rió sin poder evitarlo dejándose abrazar, sintiendo cómo la temperatura regresaba al cuerpo de su amada. Sin decir palabra se incorporó recostando a Billie para después caminar al baño que había en su habitación, tomó una toalla llenando también un recipiente de agua regresando a donde su gatita la esperaba, mientras su cola hacia esos movimientos serpenteantes que la cautivaban. Para ella, Billie era la criatura más cercana a la perfección; aun si estuviera enferma o irritada la belleza que miraba en ella no se evaporaba, al contrario era sublimada por ello.

La morena se dejó hacer, algo dentro de ella tampoco deseaba apurar las cosas, era esa necesidad casi enfermiza de saberse dueña absoluta de Tomie la que la hacía actuar bajo sus más oscuros instintos, pero esperaría. Podía hacerlo.

—Arriba las manos.

—Esto es un asalto —rió Billie obedeciendo, cerrando los ojos cuando la toalla húmeda dio de lleno contra su rostro.

—Tonta. —Tomie compartió su risa mientras acomodaba unos cuantos mechones rebeldes del rostro de su gatita sonrojado por la fiebre. Pegó su frente a la de ella mientras le sonreía empezando a acariciar su nariz con la propia.

—Lo dice quien se enamoró de una mariposa —El tono de Billie era dulce mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Tomie.

—¡Tenía siete años! —se defendió ella con sus mejillas carmín, para segundos después perderse en los ojos de Billie. —Pero después me enamoré de una gatita.

—Y yo de mi dulce conejita de ojitos bellos —le sonrió Billie empezando a sonar su cascabel —. Duerme un rato conmigo —pidió palmeando el lugar a su lado, cuando miró asentir a Tomie le sonrió besándola. Acomodándose ambas en la cama de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaban en cada centímetro de piel.

—Billie —cuchicheó Tomie después de unos segundos. Uno de los parpados ya cerrados se abrió mirándola —Te amo

—También te amo —contestó para después abrazarla depositando su cabeza cerca de las orejas blancas de Tomie. La cola negra enroscándose a la pequeña mota blanca, iniciando un ronroneo en la morena que hizo sonreír a la conejita.

Billie sonrió en respuesta con el cascabel aún en su mano y Tomie aferrándose a ella como naufrago a un salvavidas, un listón rojo lo decoraba entrelazando sus manos, en una muda promesa de amor por siempre.


End file.
